This kind of art is known hitherto, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 7-301434. This prior art is described below by referring to a perspective view of outdoor unit in FIG. 18 and a sectional view in FIG. 19 showing essential parts of the outdoor unit of FIG. 18.
As shown in FIG. 18, in one side plate 2a of an outdoor unit main body 1, handle fitting holes 3 of same shape serving also as air suction ports for heat exchange are provided in plural stages, and one handle 4 of concave and box shape opened at the front side can be fitted into handle fitting holes 3, so that the mounting position of the handle 4 can be varied appropriately.
Other handle 6 is a fixed handle, and, like the first handle 4, it is a handle of concave and box shape opened at the front side, which is fitted into handle fitting holes, not shown, provided similarly in a front plate 5 of the outdoor unit main body 1, or in other side plate 2b at the opposite side of the side plate 2a of the outdoor unit main body 1.
In such constitution, by properly changing the position of the handle 4 fitted at the side of air suction ports 3 for heat exchange, it is easier to convey or install.
In the conventional constitution, however, one handle 4 is fitted into the handle fitting holes 3 provided in one side plate 2a of the main body 1, and the other handle 6 is a fixed handle, which is fitted to the front plate 5 of the outdoor unit main body 1, and the two handles 4, 6 are manufactured as different parts.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 19, the handle 4 of concave and box shape opened at the front side is fitted to the side plate 2a of the outdoor unit main body 1 so as to project inside, and therefore due to the presence of a heat exchanger 7 disposed inside the outdoor unit main body 1 and others, the inside projecting dimension r is limited, and the dimension of the inner width (depth) r' of the handle 4 is available only for about a first joint of a finger F of a hand. To extend the dimension r', the dimension r must be kept sufficiently, which results in large overall dimensions of the outdoor unit main body 1.
At the fixed handle 6 side, similarly, since the refrigeration cycle parts, that is, electric parts composing the compressor, piping and electric circuits are disposed inside the outdoor unit main body 1, the degree of freedom of design of the handle 6 is limited in order to avoid contact with other parts, and it is far from an optimum handle shape.
Besides, since one of the two handles 4, 6 is fixed, the setting positions cannot be changed, and sufficient effect is not obtained for the ease of conveying.
The invention is intended to solve such problems of the prior art, and it is hence an object thereof to present an outdoor unit of separate type air conditioner having handles ideal for conveying.